


You're Going To Want To Take This

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami's got it bad, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Mid book-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Ever wonder how the lunch date reunion got arranged?





	1. Asami

Asami looked over the production numbers from her Fire Nation factories. Her new weapons had done well enough in their pilot there to start offering them to the United Republic and other nations she trusted, even before Kuvira's shocking conquest of Zaofu.

She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking the thought of Korra away. For the first time since finding out Korra had left the South Pole, she'd known where Korra was, however briefly. Then, the city had fallen, and—

Deep breath. She was alive. She'd lost, but she was alive. Protect the city. That's what she'd want Asami to do. She'd rebuilt it the way she'd thought Korra wanted.

Now, she had to make sure she could protect what she'd made.

The question now was, if Kuvira turned her eye toward the only territory on the continent she didn't control—and that was an if, since Kuvira had no legitimate complaint against the United Republic of Nations—when should Asami start shipping her weapons over? Too soon, and there wouldn't be enough to do any good. Too late...

Her assistant, Tenni, cleared her throat. “Miss Sato, telephone call.”

“Not now, Tenni,” Asami said, hand clasped in her hair as she thought.

“Asami. You're going to want to take this.”

She looked up, saw the serious look in Tenni's eyes. The woman knew her business—and more importantly, she knew Asami's. She wouldn't insist if it weren't truly something the CEO should handle herself.

Asami set down her pencil, and picked up the phone from her desk, lifting the receiver to her lips and the base to her ear. “This is Asami Sato.”

A heavy breath came over the line. “Asami... it's so good to hear your voice.”

Time stopped. Or maybe, just her heart. “K...Korra?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

She caught her hands drooping away in shock, tensed them firmly.

Korra.

On the phone.

Right now.

She wasn't just a bottomless pit to send letters to, wasn't a wayward Avatar nobody could track down.

She was reaching out. To Asami.

“Hello?” Korra said.

Asami shook herself, spinning around in her chair. “I'm here. Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Well, a bit bruised up after the beating Kuvira gave me but... I'm alright. I'm on Air Temple Island.”

She was in the city.

She was _in the city._

I'll be right over, Asami's heart shouted.

Asami shook her head, focusing. “I'm... I'm glad you're safe. And I'm happy to hear your voice, too. I'd... I'd like to see you.” Was that too forward? No, they were friends, that was a perfectly sane thing to ask.

“So would I. I mean, see you, not myself, I'm really tired of seeing—you know what, let's pretend I replied a lot more smoothly, okay?”

“Okay,” Asami laughed. How easily Korra got her to do that. “We—I mean, as soon as you're up to it, we should get together.”

“We, meaning you and me? Or—”

Yes! Just the two of us!

“You and me and Mako, at least,” Asami said, wincing and hitting herself in the forehead as she thought desperately for something else to add. “I'm sure he missed you too. I mean, I know he did, but not because he told me or anything, just because he's your friend too, and if he's anything like me then he...”

Korra was laughing. “I'm willing to pretend that was smooth too.”

Asami exhaled nervously. “T... tomorrow, maybe? I can get a table cleared anywhere in the city.”

“I'd love that,” Korra said. “Just tell me when and where.”

Asami couldn't remember the last time she'd dined out. Those couple of abortive 'dates' she'd gone on? That was over a year ago at least. “I'll... there's a place I've heard of called 'Fusion,' that combines the different nations' culinary styles. It's downtown, not far from Avataaaaa from the park, there.”

“You mean, Harmony Park?”

“Um... that's what they used to call it, yes. They may have... renamed it, in the last few years.” No, Asami. Stop this topic right now. You don't want her to know you had it renamed after her! “A lot's changed in the city while you were gone.”

“Well, I look forward to seeing what you've done with the place.”

Asami breathed. “I look forward to showing you.”

Over the phone, Korra breathed too. “Well I'm sure I interrupted you. You've probably got a million things to be doing...”

Yes, and she'd drop them all. “You can call me any time you want, Korra. Really.”

“I... I'll keep that in mind.”

“Seriously, any time.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have my home number?”

“Asami!” Korra laughed. “You can give it to me tomorrow.”

She swallowed. Tomorrow. “I'll do that. You're... Korra, you're really back?”

“I'm really back,” she said. “I should let you go, I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon,” Asami said, and kept the phone to her ear long after Korra had hung up.

Was this real?

“So...” Tenni said.

Asami jumped, turning back toward the door, where her assistant still lurked. “Tenni!”

“You're in love with the Avatar, then?”

Asami flushed. “No!”

Tenni raised an eyebrow.

“We're just... I mean of course not. That would be stupid. We haven't seen each other for three years. What kind of person would carry a torch for her best friend for that long without getting any indication she felt the same way and oh spirits I'm pathetic.” She lay her forehead on the desk.

“Um... wow,” Tenni said, stepping fully in and closing the door. “I mean, I suspected, given how much you talk about her, how reminiscing about her nearly makes you vibrate, but to hear you confirm it—”

Asami groaned.

“I take it she doesn't know?”

“ _Nobody_ knows,” Asami told her desk. She took a breath, sitting back up, throwing her hair out of her face. “I just... I heard her voice, and I fell apart, and... ugh she doesn't even want to _be_ with me.”

“She _did_ call you,” Tenni said. “Before anyone else, from the sound of it. That's a good sign.”

Asami chewed her lip, considering.

Korra had come back.

She was going to see her tomorrow.

Asami willed herself calm. She still had no idea where Korra was, emotionally. The last time she'd seen her, she was haggard and in a wheelchair. Now, she was an active Avatar again—maybe not a victorious one, but healed enough to come back.

“She's my friend. She... doesn't really have any other girlfriends, after all.”

“So she's single?”

“That's not what I...” Asami took a deep breath, glaring at her assistant. “I just... I'll have to make sure to be calm, tomorrow. Poised. But not distant. Happy, but... she _has_ been gone for three years. I'll... I'll be calm. Be the friend she needs.” She nodded, considering. Calculating. “That's what she needs. A friend.”

“And nothing else?” Tenni asked.

Asami licked her lips. “It's... not the time to figure that out. Let's just get back into each other's lives first.”

“That sounds very... intelligent of you.”

“Tenni—”

“Miss Sato, you're a fantastic woman, and Korra would be a fool not to notice.”

“You're _not_ going to tell anyone!”

“Miss Sato! You know you can trust my discretion.”

Asami relaxed.

“Just... go home and get ready. You're going to be useless, the rest of the day.”

“Tenni, don't be ridiculous. My life doesn't shut down just because I'm going to see Korra soon.” Soon. She grinned.

Tenni rolled her eyes. “Okay, then. But don't worry yourself too much—you'll do fine. And don't lose hope—who knows where you two will go?”

Asami smiled as Tenni let herself out. Maybe she was right—though Asami couldn't imagine how she'd test it. She didn't even know if Korra was... interested, in women, that way.

She'd have a chance to figure that out soon enough.

Asami leaned back, grinning.

Soon.

'Soon,' had never sounded so good.

 


	2. Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Korrasami Week 2017 - Accidental Confession

Korra closed her eyes, standing beside Tenzin’s desk. There was so much she needed to do, so many things she needed to check in on, so many people to get in touch with, even outside her official duties.

But none of them made her as jittery as the one she’d most looked forward to.

She bit her lip, closed her eyes. Calm down, Korra--she’ll be happy to hear from you. You know she will. She sent more letters than anyone, and they never got shorter, never got skipped. Asami was too good a person to leave a friend hanging like that.

Not like Korra had.

Deep breath. Korra could apologize about being gone so long, about being so silent, later. She had to get in contact first.

She put her hand on the phone.

…

Maybe if she made a few other phone calls, first? The President had to know she was back.

Korra snorted. Was she really considering calling _Raiko_ first?

Acknowledging her own ridiculousness was enough to get her moving. She double checked the number from Tenzin’s meticulous address book, picked up the phone, and placed the call.

The other end picked up.

“Asami! This is Korra. I--”

“Future Industries, please hold,” a voice said on the other end of the line, then clicked away.

Korra blinked at it. The heck? Hold, what? She wasn’t about to drop the phone or anything…

“Future Industries.” The voice startled Korra as it returned, and she _did_ nearly drop the thing. “Do you know the name of the department you wish to be connected to?”

“Um… Yeah. Could I speak to Asami, please?”

“All anonymous inquiries to our corporate staff must be made via mail. If you are a reporter, I can connect you to our Public Rela--”

“I’m her friend.”

“Mhm. Ma’am, Miss Sato’s friends would have her office phone number.”

Tenzin didn’t count, apparently. Or didn’t know any better. “Thing is, I’ve been out of the city for a few years--”

“Ma’am, I have other calls holding, so unless there’s another department--”

“Listen, lady! I’m the Avatar, and Asami Sato is my best friend, and I haven’t talked to her in three ye--” Her voice broke. She cleared her throat. “In three years. Can you just… could you please just let me talk to her?”

“Uh…” the voice hesitated, and it sounded like they were shuffling some papers on their end. “Let me connect you to her office.”  

Korra squeezed the bridge of her nose, nodding. “Thank you.”

“Please hold.”

Korra gritted her teeth. Hold on, is that what that meant?

The phone picked up again.

“Asami?” Korra asked.

“Office of Asami Sato,” another female voice replied, and Korra’s free hand took a firm grip of the side of the desk. “Tenni speaking. May I ask who is calling, and what organization you are with?”

“Uh… this is Korra, and I’m on Air Temple Island, if that’s what you mean?”

“K… Avatar Korra?”

She blew frustration through her nostrils. “Yep.” At this point it might be faster to glide over to Asami’s office.

“You called from Tenzin’s office, didn’t you? The man just refuses to update phone numbers… Listen, believe it or not, as we do get periodic calls claiming to be the Avatar, we have to confirm it.”

“People claim to be me?” Who in the world would _want_ her life? She was settling back into it, but the past three years… weren’t what she’d expected, when she’d first come to Republic City, ready to smash heads as the Avatar. “Whatever. What do you need me to do?”

“I have Tenzin’s number here. Just hang up, and I’ll call you back in a few seconds. I can’t imagine a salesman or prankster is dedicated enough to sneak into his office.”

Korra chuckled. “I dunno about a salesman, but Meelo certainly has access.”

“That’s happened too,” Tenni said. “Go ahead and hang up.”

“Oh. Okay.” Korra sat the earpiece back into its fork, and waited.

Weren’t telephones supposed to be a convenient thing? Spirits, if this was how much trouble Asami was, contacting Raiko was going to be a _nightmare_. She’d be better off kicking his door in, like old times.

The phone rang. She took a breath, and picked it up.

“This is Korra,” she said.

“Good,” Tenni said on the other side. “Ms. Sato is busy, but I’m sure she’ll make time for you.”

“I… is there another time I could call back?”

“Avatar Korra--no.” Tenni said. “She trusts me to judge when to make exceptions, and I’m making that judgment now.”

Korra smiled. “I mean, if you’re sure.”

“Well, that depends a little.” Korra tensed. Asami was so close, why did she keep having to jump through these hoops? “Ms. Sato has familiarized me with anyone she could think of who would be calling her. It’s my job to make her life easier without her knowing I’m doing it.”

Korra chuckled to herself, both glad that Asami had that help and somewhat gratified that the woman wasn’t literally doing everything by herself. “Okay…”

“I just wanted to ask, are you likely to be staying in Republic City?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Mhm What number I could I reach you at?”

“Um… this one, I guess? I stay here when I’m in the city.”

“Thank you. And what sort of relationship will you and Asami have?”

“I-I… what?” Korra flushed. Were secretaries or assistants or whoever supposed to ask that sort of thing? “I mean, that’s between her and me, I just got back into town, and it’s been so long, and--”

“Woah, woah, Avatar Korra!” Tenni chuckled. “I meant, should I mark you down as a business or personal contact.”

“Oh.” Right. “Um… probably personal? Even if we’re just friends… I mean. Yes. Personal.”

“I… will write you down as personal, then,” Tenni said. “Llllllet me go let Asami know you’re calling.”

“Okay,” Korra said quietly.

“Please hold.”

This time, she appreciated the chance to collect herself. Korra looked around the office, as silence filled her ear. She wiped her palm on her pants. How could she be this stressed out before she’d even talk to--

The phone picked up. “This is Asami Sato.”

Korra let out a breath she’d been holding for three years. “Asami…” She closed her eyes, imagining her friend as she had many times, but to hear her again brought an explosion of vividness to it. “It's so good to hear your voice.”

“K...Korra?”

“Yeah, it's me.” Korra grinned, and was a little glad this wasn’t in person. She had to look like an absolute doofus. Korra felt so different now, she wanted Asami to get the best impression of her. Wanted to see if Asami was still willing to be her best friend, still had space for Korra in her life…

Was she even still there? “Hello?” Korra asked.

“I'm here. Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Well, a bit bruised up after the beating Kuvira gave me but…” Korra gave a weak laugh, but she didn’t fool either of them. “I'm alright. I'm on Air Temple Island.”

“I'm... I'm glad you're safe. And I'm happy to hear your voice, too. I'd... I'd like to see you.”

“So would I. I mean, see you, not myself, I'm really tired of seeing—” She wasn’t 100% yet, but this _really_ wasn’t the time to bring up her hallucinations. “You know what, let's pretend I replied a lot more smoothly, okay?”

“Okay,” Asami laughed, as light and easy as she always had. “We—I mean, as soon as you're up to it, we should get together.”

Korra’s heart went _thrump_. “We, meaning you and me? Or—”

“You and me and Mako, at least,” Asami said. Korra sagged, just a little. Maybe that would be for the best, though. “I'm sure he missed you too. I mean, I know he did, but not because he told me or anything, just because he's your friend too, and if he's anything like me then he...”

Korra laughed at her fumbling. “I'm willing to pretend that was smooth too.” Good to know this was exciting and awkward for Asami, too.

Asami exhaled nervously. “T... tomorrow, maybe? I can get a table cleared anywhere in the city.”

“I'd love that,” Korra said. “Just tell me when and where.”

“I'll... there's a place I've heard of called 'Fusion,' that combines the different nations' culinary styles. It's downtown, not far from Avataaaaa from the park, there.”

Korra frowned. “You mean, Harmony Park?”

“Um... that's what they used to call it, yes. They may have... renamed it, in the last few years.” Korra narrowed her eyes during Asami’s pause. Was she talking around something? “A lot's changed in the city while you were gone.”

She wanted to see all that--but she _needed_ to know what had changed with Asami. “Well, I look forward to seeing what you've done with the place.”

Over the phone, Asami breathed. “I look forward to showing you.”

Korra breathed too. “Well I'm sure I interrupted you. You've probably got a million things to be doing...”

“You can call me any time you want, Korra. Really.”

“I... I'll keep that in mind.”

“Seriously, any time.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have my home number?”

“Asami!” Korra laughed. If Korra wasn’t fooling herself, Asami was almost as eager for this as Korra was. “You can give it to me tomorrow.”

“I'll do that. You're... Korra, you're really back?”

“I'm really back,” Korra said, and for the first time, it sounded _real_ to her.

She _was_ back. And Asami…

… was a busy woman, with her own life to live. Even if she’d offered to give it up and come to the South with her, Korra couldn’t have taken that away from her. Like she was going now by keeping her on the phone. “I should let you go, I'll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon,” Asami said.

Korra closed her eyes, hung up the phone, then held it against her chest.

She was going to see Asami again.

_She was going to see Asami again!_

Would Asami forgive her for being away so long? For not writing back more? Would Asami recognize her, without the wolf tails?

Oh, Spirits, what would she _wear_?

Korra hustled out of Tenzin’s office, her errands forgotten, and barreled into her old room. The bed that had been her prison for weeks was neatly made, had been waiting for her for three years.

It wasn’t important right now, though she took her ability to ignore those memories as a victory in itself. Instead, she looked in the dresser. She’d been so adamant about leaving her clothes here, that she’d only be gone a few weeks…

She closed the door, and changed out of the tattered, sweaty green outfit she’d pieced together over the last few months. Part of her almost wanted to burn it--but that was pretty drastic. She wasn’t so far removed from that person, wasn’t running from her, as she had been when she’d hacked off her hair and dropped her arm band into the sea.

She knew she’d never wear the outfit again. Certainly not for Asami. She didn’t want Asami to associate her with… all that. Asami didn’t want that disaster of a person in her life. She certainly didn’t deserve it.

It was time to be Korra again. For the one person who had always made it easy.

As she got herself dressed, she let herself remember who Korra was. Who Korra was _now_. The loose pants, a little shorter than she remembered--perfect for the woman who needed to be free to move. Heavy warm boots, to keep her steady on the solid ground beneath her.

Hopefully solid, at least. Korra could use a little stability. Something firm and immutable…

How could Asami wear those narrow shoes and stand so firm? That woman’s grace…

Korra shook herself. This was no time to be thinking about Asami. She had to get dressed for Asami.

Spirits, she had it bad, didn’t she?  

The vest came next, blue like her native element. Then the pelt around her waist, a sign of her culture and something at least a little feminine--she’d always enjoyed how it was almost like a skirt. Not that she’d admit it to anyone, but hey, if Asami could fight in a skirt, why couldn’t the Avatar?

She looked herself over. It felt… good, to be back in her blues, even if they didn’t fit quite the same as before. It still felt natural. Yet… incomplete. Her hair was different, nothing she could do about that, and her arms felt naked.

Her armband was gone. It wasn’t something she’d had a spare of, and she honestly wasn’t sure she’d ever replace it. But her arms…

They _looked_ fine. Sleek and toned--thanks to the wheelchair, her arms had gotten plenty of exercise throughout her entire recovery.

But Korra could still see the poison, sinking into her skin. Still feel the chains clasped against her wrists. The skin may be smooth, but Korra could feel the scars that were not there.

She shivered, and looked in the back of the drawer. It rarely got cold enough in Republic City to wear them, but she did have a set of arm-sleeves, like she wore back home.

She slipped them on, the light, warm pressure against her skin a reassurance. Good. That was… yes. Good.

‘I’d like to see you,’ Asami had said. Korra found the little hand mirror, dusty by her bed, and had a look at herself. Poison free, in Republic City. ‘See you soon.’

After the ‘few week’s had turned into three years, now, after everything, was coming back together.

She was Korra again. A new one, but Korra all the same. And while some things were different, one thing was not:

Korra needed Asami Sato in her life.

And, starting tomorrow, she would be.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
